Passport to Romance Vlog Followers
The good, the bad, and the almost irrelevant. They are the miscellaneous characters in Passport to Romance that are Your Character's vlog followers as you livestream your adventures. They may not be the most memorable but definitely have a role to play. Passport to Romance A 'AhmedKhabbazizmyhero' In Chapter 10, wearing the team jersey has this user wondering where this blog has been all his/her life. He/she is totally following u! If you kiss Ahmed to wish him luck, he/she'll say he/she is "literally dead rn". High-fiving him instead will let you know that, if they got to do it, they would literally never wash that hand again. 'airynbright' In Chapter 3, this user says Elliot keeps sending smoldering looks at you. When Elliot asks you what your users are saying, you hide their appreciation of him. 'All_the_Worlds_A_Canvas' In Chapter 13, if you encourage Sumire to challenge Bronwyn to a "draw-off", this user suggests having a time limit on their competition. 'amourtoujours15' In Chapter 14, this user asks what happened to have you break from the gang. They ask if there was D R A M A and when runwaydreamer suggests to make most of the time you have, they join in and state that "u still have 1 night!" 'angelofgo' In Chapter 3, when Elliot joins your tour, this user says Elliot is so cute that he/she might cry. 'arthouseparty' In Chapter 7, if you let Sumire draw you, he/she remarks that it's inspiring to watch her work. He/she loves her. 'artybabe457' In Chapter 3, when you ask Sumire to give you the tour of the Louvre, this commentator thinks Sumire really knows her stuff. When your group notices that the Mona Lisa isn't available for viewing, this user says you have to go look for it!!! In Chapter 5, she/he calls the picture you take at the top of the Eiffel Tower "just... s t u n n i n g." In Chapter 12, when you suggest Sumire share her art wisdom with the viewers, this user says he/she would love it. 'Art4ArtSake' In Chapter 13, this user questions if this is really a travel blog since watching Sumire and Bronwyn compete in art. B 'balibound' In Chapter 4, if you laid on Marie Antoinette's bed, this user is going to send the link to everyone. If you didn't lie on the bed, the user is understanding. 'bend_it_bandit22' In Chapter 10, this user thinks your coverage of the game is awesome. C 'clubjunkie84' In Chapter 9, the artist of the Psyclop drawing is this user's new hero. 'comesailaway44' In Chapter 5, this user agrees with wonder_wanderer, jokingly saying he/she is booking a ticket to Paris with #chocolategoals. D 'darkdenim' He/she wonders how you still manage to look fly in an outfit bought at the airport gift shop in Chapter 11. The premium outfit you buy in Chapter 12 will be their inspiration this summer. 'Dragons01' In Chapter 10, because Ahmed is in trouble with his coach for showing up late, this user suggests that you wear some team apparel to make him feel better. If you do end up wearing Ahmed's jersey, they respond to sportychick's comment by calling it "accurate". This user agrees with bend_it_bandit22 and thinks your comments are better than the broadcast. He/she also says you're his/her personal hero if you kiss Ahmed. E 'EdgeOfTheWorld01' In Chapter 9, this user says you "legit" look like a local if you purchase the premium outfit. 'escapaid' In Chapter 7, he/she thinks Ahmed is such a badass if you take the jet ski for a spin. F 'Fashionista_Life_21' In Chapter 9, she thinks the other clubgoers' t-shirts are a herd mentality, but your outfit is what fashion really is about, following your blog. In Chapter 13, this user is happy you won against Carlisle. 'firstxclassxlady' In Chapter 6, she is another person to remark on you kissing an LI on the cheek. 'flywithme' In Chapter 4, if you sit with one of the LIs to watch the fireworks at Versailles, this user will comment on it. Then, if you visit the chocolate shop in Chapter 8, they are so impressed they are going to try to recreate what you did DIY style. 'funforever' In Chapter 7, if you buy the swimwear and go to the lake, this user wishes they could hang out with you. 'futbol_flirt' In Chapter 5, if you light a candle with Ahmed in the Notre Dame, this user says he/she would light a candle for Ahmed anytime. If you later take Ahmed to the gazing deck, he/she remarks how they wish they had that view... of Ahmed's face!!! They also want to see him take off his shirt again when you ask your followers for dares if your group decides to play Dare or Drink on the train to Berlin. During Ahmed's football game they feel sorry that he's not playing well during the first half and ask you to do something to help. They chime in again after you hand over the snacks, either responding in all caps that you kissed him on TV, or calling you high-fiving him adorable and cheesy. They also can't believe that you got to go up to a private box at the stadium. 'futbol_forever' In Chapter 8, after witnessing Ahmed's workout, he/she remarks how down to earth and awesome Ahmed is. He/she loves it. He/She chants Ahmed's name as the game starts in Chapter 10. G 'goingforaspin' In Chapter 7, he/she apparently agrees with funforever, because they comment on being inspired to at least hang out by the pool. H 'headingoutstrong' In Chapter 3, this user wants to see you and your crew hang out more. 'herewego' In Chapter 15, this user says he/she will either follow you in your new travel blog because you bring so much heart and soul to travel (if you chose to be genuine and personal), or say that he/she finds hearing about the new blog really cool and that it sounds better than the other one (if you chose to go big on vision). I 'inflightdreams' In Chapter 2, when you introduce your hostel roommates, this blog commentator says Marisa seems awesome. J K 'khabbazobsessed' In Chapter 8, he/she is still drooling from watching Ahmed work out. L 'letsgoooo' In Chapter 11, this user says that he/she won't fact-check you because the story was so good to ruin with reality. In Chapter 12, he/she is adding Monaco to his/her bucket list. 'livesandsings' In Chapter 12, if you skip the champagne heist, this user comments that the regatta doesn't look super fun and asks if you are all okay. 'lookgoodntravel' In Chapter 1, he/she says that you look like a walking pictogram post if you purchase the premium outfit. And in Chapter 3 they love that your blog offers travel and fashion inspiration. 'lovingliving' In Chapter 7, when you arrive at Elliot's place, this user wants you to pictagram the whole gorgeous house. 'luvfromabroad' In Chapter 1, this one says you should have Ahmed sign your arm! In Chapter 5, if you decide to light a candle with Ahmed, he/she says that was so sweet! Taking the whole group to the gazing deck later also has them saying that this can't be the end to your blog as he/she just got addicted to it. Taking Marisa instead will lead to a comment that proclaims the picture you take to be the "best. selfie. ever." If you take Elliot, she/he comments about how cute you two are. In Chapter 7, he/she can't wait for you to explore Elliot's house in Lucerne. She/he comments on how "fine" Ahmed is after witnessing him work out in Chapter 8. In Chapter 13, this user thanks you for being amazing. M 'makeartnotwar424' In Chapter 3, when you get the guard to leave and get to see the Mona Lisa up-close, this user is "omg!". In Chapter 5, as your wrapping up your blog, he/she tells you not to go, as he/she wants to continue following your adventures. If you take a LI up to the deck instead of the whole group, however, they will lament the end of the blog in different ways but also agree with nomad17's earlier comment. In Chapter 12, when you suggest Sumire share her art wisdom with the viewers, this user says he/she wants to know more about Sumire's process. 'mapmarker' In Chapter 4, this commentator wants to know what antics your gang is gonna get up to. They want the kisses! If you visit the chocolate shop in Chapter 8, they comment on how good it all looks and that it's the perfect way to cheer up. ''MC''fan (MC is your MC's name.) In Chapter 14, this user ships you and Elliot together and is upset that you're leaving him behind. Like runwaydreamer, this user wants you to say 'goodbye' to Elliot properly. N 'nomad17' In Chapter 5, this commentator says he/she is excited to see what you are going to do on your last day in Paris. When you stop to visit the catacombs, he/she had no idea all of this was below Paris. He/she says that he/she loves your blog so much, and asks for it not to end. If you take a LI up to the deck in lieu of the whole group, however, they will instead comment on you and whoever you chose. O 'onceagainhereiam' In Chapter 12, if you skip the champagne heist, this user hopes you enjoy the regatta since you all don't seem very happy in your group photo. 'outtheresomewhere' In Chapter 8, this user is sorry that the gang's feeling so down, but also glad that you decided to show what happens with friends when traveling. P 'pangeawuzreal' In Chapter 7, this user comments about the surprise of Elliot's place. 'peaceanddreams' In Chapter 8, if you decide to comment about Elliot leaving (rather than corporate greed), this user says his departure totally sucks. He/she agrees with outtheresomewhere, saying that no one usually talks about this kind of thing (i.e. the truth about traveling). 'pieinthesky' In Chapter 2, this one says Marisa is cute and he/she would ask her out. 'PlaceYourBetz117' In Chapter 13, this user exclaims "THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE" when you beat Carlisle. 'planethopper' In Chapter 6, kissing one of the LIs on the cheek during Dare or Drink will result in this user commenting on it. 'psyyyclop' In Chapter 9, if you go to the VIP section of the club, he/she calls Sumire's drawing of Psyclop a cool interpretation. If you also get to DJ with Psyclop in the bonus scene, they agree with rave_diva, adding how they thought it would be bad when it actually turned out to be really good. Q R 'rave_diva' In Chapter 9, he/she wants to know where to buy a print of the drawing, later commenting on how you DJ'ing with Psyclop was amazing. 'roadie5eva' In Chapter 15, this user either says that he/she adores you when you create your new blog and use your previous Voyage blog to link to it, or that he/she likes that you have so many plans and that it's well thought out (if you chose to go big on vision). 'rounddaworld' In Chapter 3, this user says your channel is his/her new obsession. In Chapter 6, he/she wonders how long you and your friends are going to be traveling together. 'runwaydreamer' In Chapter 1, along with lookgoodntravel and worldfashionbabe, she/he comments on your premium outfit. In Chapter 3, if you purchase the premium outfit again, they will comment how you're almost as spectacular as the Eiffel Tower. In Chapter 14, this user is upset that the squad is breaking apart. When you say you're going to sleep before your early day tomorrow, this user encourages you to "make the most of the time" you have left with a special someone. S 'sketchier_sketches' In Chapter 13, this user roots for Sumire to do her thing and win the draw-off against Bronwyn. 'spacedreamer' In Chapter 7, at your unexpected stop in Lucerne, this user comments that all the hostels are totally booked. 'sportychick' In Chapter 8, he/she got some good tips from watching Ahmed's workout routine. If you wear Ahmed's jersey at the stadium, he/she wants to know if it's wrong to call you a super hot football fan, and then later thanking you for showing them the best view if you visit the private box. 'storybookdreams' In Chapter 11, when you tell your friends a story to pass the time, this user wants to google your tale to check if any of it was true. He/she says you were pretty convincing. T 'travel_dork' In Chapter 3, this person agrees because Sumire is more fun to listen to than a stuffy guide. This person also agrees that you should search for the Mona Lisa, like in the Da Vinci Code. He/she even says that he/she will get all of his/her friends to watch if you pull it off. Much like artybabe457, she/he is delighted about the picture you post from atop the Eiffel Tower, thanking you for their new desktop background. On the train to Berlin, he/she can't wait to see what you are up to in Germany, and call you fancy if you opt for the four-course meal. Upon learning of Elliot leaving, he/she'll express disappointment by stating that he/she needs to see "that cute face" every morning. In Chapter 11, this user is willing to try shrimp and cake together, inspired by your airport dining. In Chapter 12, this user wishes to be as cool as the people in Monaco, who are classy and fancy. 'travel_junkie' In Chapter 10, this user agrees with Dragons01's suggestion since you and your friends got Ahmed in trouble. 'travelandstuff' In Chapter 3, this user can't believe you actually saw the Mona Lisa. 'travelbuggg' In Chapter 15, this user just started following your blog and would love to hear more about you when your friends interview you for the blog. 'travelgeek' In Chapter 9, this user wants to know if Psyclop is for real with that mask. 'travelgeek321' In Chapter 1, Travelgeek321 is your first non-family commentator on your blog. If you make fun of yourself, it is "so chill". If you call the blog a disaster, he/she tells you not to be too hard on yourself. With wanderer4lyfe, they witness your pickpocketer and ask if you're okay. In Chapter 4, when you visit Versailles, she/he calls the fireworks gorgeous. Filming more of your friends instead of Notre Dame in Chapter 5 will have her/him comment positively on them, and should you decide to pose for Sumire in your swimwear in Chapter 7, he/she will also compliment you. Later, after rummaging through a drawer at Elliot's house, he/she feels like what you found gives a better picture of him. In Chapter 15, this user thanks you for answering questions about yourself for your new blog. 'travelgurl14' In Chapter 1, it appears this followers know who Ahmed is. The one says that he/she has wanted to meet Ahmed forEVER. 'travelingboo' In Chapter 4, when you start filming in Versailles, your first commentator says the place is gorgeous!! When mapmarker comments, travelingboo wants to know if you're going to have a little romance?! In Chapter 7, he/she points out a table in the corner of a room of Elliot's house in Lucerne. If you unlocked the bonus scene in Chapter 7, you investigate said drawer in table. Watching Ahmed work out has them thinking about maybe taking a cold shower. U 'upintheclouds' In Chapter 4, this one can't believe you decided to lay in Marie Antoinette's bed with Elliot. If you didn't lay on the bed, the user states that it was probably the right choice to be safe. 'upupandaway' In Chapter 3, this user agrees with rounddaworld, saying he/she is getting addicted to your adventures. V W 'walktheearth' In Chapter 3, once you escape the guard (who returns and catches you in the act), this user says it was epic! 'wanderer4lyfe' In Chapter 1, depending on your choice, she/he either finds you refreshing or likes that you're honest and says she/he are subscribing. When you are pushed into the river, they ask if they should call the 7th arrondissement police. In Chapter 4, while visiting Versailles, she/he thanks you for showing the fireworks on the livestream. If you chose to film more of Notre Dame in Chapter 5, she/he will comment on how majestic it is "there." Taking Sumire to the gazing deck later will have them comment on how talented she is, "betting" she could draw the view from the deck, too. In the bonus scene of Chapter 7, she/he admits how they didn't expect what you found going through the drawer at Elliot's house. After announcing Elliot leaving, they comment how they are all going to miss him. At the club in Berlin in Chapter 9, he/she can't believe the group found Psyclop, considering his appearances are always kept secret. Showing off the private box at the stadium in Chapter 10, she/he wonders if it means that you and Elliot are all alone. As one of your devoted followers, this user says you guys are so cute in the airport. In Chapter 12, this user tells you to have a blast in Monaco. In Chapter 13, this user says you are one of the luckiest travelers he/she has seen and bets you'll win big at the casino. In Chapter 15, this user wants you to dish details about yourself when your friends interview you for the new blog. 'wandering_willow' In Chapter 5, this one agrees with nomad17. He/she is taking notes in case he/she takes a dream trip to Paris. 'wonder_wanderer' In Chapter 5, when Marisa takes you all to a chocolatier, this user wants to crawl through the screen and eat EVERYTHING. 'worldfashionbabe' She/He agrees with lookgoodntravel in Chapter 1, adding that she/he needs that "look" and that she/he'll be watching. They pipe up again in Chapter 11 when you by the premium outfit at the airport, calling it an eyesore and they LOVE it! Worldfashionbabe is SO into your Chapter 12 premium outfit, calling the whole ensemble fancy. 'wouldwalkfivehundredmiles' In Chapter 7, he/she would very much like to ride a jet ski with Ahmed since he/she wants to hold on to his abs. X 'xXbenficaFan234Xx' In Chapter 1, after you introduce Ahmed to your viewers, you gain followers. This one says THE Ahmed is soooo dreamy. 'xxTryEvrythngxx' In Chapter 5, when you and your friends enter the catacombs, this user wants to figure out how to throw a rave down there. In Chapter 7, he/she says Switzerland is his/her dream vacation; and, responding to speacedreamer's comment, wondering where you're going to stay. At the club in Berlin they will "brb" because they're adding Psyclop's track to their playlist. After the bonus scene they think you and Psyclop need to record something together. In Chapter 11, he/she is glad you guys found food at the airport. Y Z ''Numbers'' '1love1planet' In Chapter 3, this user was on the edge of his/her seat during your escape from the Louvre. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Passport to Romance' Characters Category:Groups